


Nothing out of the Ordinary for the Marvel Siblings

by lightandspark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Baby/Teen Groot, Bucky calls Shuri mom, Clint and Wanda's father-daughter relationship, Erik Killmonger Lives, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Friday and Killmonger are snitches, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Shuri, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Is Pietro alive...?, Killmonger is nice, Loki is kind of nice, Marvel Siblings, Maybe never, No romantic relationships yet, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Erik Killmonger, Shuri adopts Bucky... sort of, T'Challa is protective over Shuri, Thanos is a bitch, The Marvel Siblings go on crazy adventures and do stupid things together, Tony basically kind of adopts Peter, Wanda Peter and Shuri are best friends, Wanda is 19-20, they act like siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Tales of the infamous Matvel Siblings, Wanda, Shuri, and Peter go on with their lives and basically tell you what goes on in their lives.You got:Wanda, the loving, silly, and caring older sister who follows the middle child around and brings the youngest with her and protects them when about to die.Shuri, the adoring, wild, and clever middle child who comes up with these adventures and often gets her and her siblings to almost die.Finally, Peter, the only one with the brain,  cute, smart, and shy youngest sibling who follows his sisters around so they don't die.Their tales are often carefree but there are times where they are hurt and need a hug.Share laughs, jokes, and tears with the Marvel Siblings.





	Nothing out of the Ordinary for the Marvel Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Tales of the Marvel Siblings, something me and one of my best friends came up with. We are in love these characters, Especially Robert Downey Jr's Tony Stark, Elizabeth Olsen's Wanda Maximoff, Letitia Wright's Shuri, and Tom Holland's Peter Parker, so please enjoy, have fun!

This was so amazing, yet so awkward, Peter was in a room with his heroes but there he was, glued to a chair by the snack bar while only was a few feet away, talking to Bruce, Rhodey, and Stephen about something he wasn't sure of. His eyes wandered around as he as nothing quite interesting was coming of it. You probably be wondering who he isn't doing anything, well simple answer is... Tony is a bit protective and doesn't want him to get trembled on the dance floor. It is a miracle Tony didn't literally glued Peter on the chair, luckily Peter was obedient enough to understand.

 

However, this didn't stop Peter's longing to walk around a talk to someone, anyone, even Friday would do... but nope, he needs be stuck in the chair. 

 

"What's wrong, don't like the party?"

 

Peter jumped, looking beside him was... Wanda Maximoff AKA the Scarlet Witch. She gave him a warm, friendly smile as her big, green eyes were filled with kindness. She was dressed rather simply but also very nicely as Peter observed, wearing a loose red blouse and a black skirt that passed her knees, with black heels on her feet. Her soft, brown hair was let down, with curls on the bottom, with a single ribbon in her hair to decorate herself a bit. 

 

"Um... no, the party is great but, w-well... Mr. Stark is a bit protective," Peter stuttered a bit, who wouldn't? Sure, he does that often, but this is a member of the Avengers he was talking to. One of the youngest but one of the strongest there is.

 

Wanda's pupils grew wide as the words that left her mouth stunned Peter were at least ten seconds,

 

"You too?"

 

Peter was quiet, not sure what to say... until words finally left his mouth in what it felt like a minute of him and Wanda staring at each other.

 

"Um, uh... w-wh-what?" Peter managed to blurt out.

 

"You are not the only one to deal with this," Wanda sat up straight, grabbing a drink from the snack bar and got comfortable in her seat. "I love my daddy so much, but I'm not allow to talk to anyone or go anywhere without me telling him and most of the time, him watching me."

 

"Daddy?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "Um..."

 

Wanda giggled,

 

"Clint Barton, my HawkDad," she giggled again, cutely.

 

A silly grin spread on Peter's face, as he looked around and spotted Clint on the second floor, chatting with Natasha, Vision and Thor. Clint did, however, took a quick glance on the main floor to see Wanda and Peter talking, before going back his full attention to what Natasha wanted to say.

 

"You weren't kidding, please tell he doesn't drive by your current location to see if you are still there and not skipping anything to fight crime," Peter chuckled lightly and Wanda smiled widely.

 

"Let me guess, Tony did that many times when you are at school?" she said as Peter nodded without hesitation. 

 

"Yep," Peter said. "Guess we could both say that our 'Father' are a little over protective."

 

"Without a doubt," Wanda perkily said.

 

"Mind if I join in your conversation of Overprotective Families?"

 

The two new friends looked forward and their eyes were now as big as golf balls. Princess Shuri of Wakanda stood before them with energized smile on her face. She wore a bright, sleeveless orange dress to her knees with gold sandals on her feet, a few bracelets on her left arm and her braided hair was tied back with royal hair supplies. 

 

"May I?" she cheekily said.

 

"Please do," Wanda nodded.

 

"H-help yourself, P-princess-," Peter was cut off by Shuri ask she warmly said,

 

"Not _Princess_ , just Shuri. Only Shuri. Alright?"

 

Wanda and Peter nodded towards her as she then let out a heavy sigh, getting comfortable on the chair next to Peter.

 

"Your families are overprotective... but... just... just here," Shuri handed them a gadget to Peter as he and Wanda gained a closer look, seeing it was a holographic power point. Turning it on, they saw pictures, newspaper articles, and paragraphs that nearly made them burst into laughter.

 

There, was a few articles that said _'King T'Challa of Wakanda carried his sister, Princess Shuri, out of the parking lot, away from a Potential Lover'_. The princess' facial expression wasn't flattering as she had crossed arms as her brother carried her over his shoulder.

 

"Why... just why?" Shuri laughed, this was ridiculous that she was almost crying. 

 

"Oh my God," Wanda laughed, covering her mouth as Peter squinting his eyes in silent laughter.

 

Poor T'Challa was so unaware of what was going on as he was too busy talking to Steve, Sam, and Everett about something.

 

"D-did we just... u-u-under in the last fifteen minutes... b-became friends?" Peter said, looking at both girls with hopeful eyes.

 

"Best friends," Wanda smiled.

 

"Correction, we became siblings," concluded Shuri.

 

The trio grinned widely at each other... if only they knew they were going to have the time of their lives.


End file.
